Camelot's Return
by ClaraLuna
Summary: What happens when everyone in Anubis house has the same dream? All about Camelot? What if they were the round table and others reincarnated? Read and find out. RateT for reasons
1. Chapter 1

Fabian woke with a start from a strange dream. He's never been shaken by a dream before but this one made him feel almost ill. It wasn't a bad dream. Just strange.

"You okay dude?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah fine. Weird dream is all."

"Me too."

"What was yours about?"

"Camelot. I was a knight named Gwain. Everyone in the house and my dad was in it too. You were Merlin, Jerome was Arthur, Mara was Guinevere, Nina was a girl named Freya, Amber was a girl named Morgause, Joy was Morgana, Alfie was a guy named Elyan, Patricia was Nimueh, Trudy was your mom and her name was Hunith, Victor was King Uther, and my dad was a physician name Gaius."

"I had the same dream."

"Sibuna meeting?"

"I don't know, maybe just Nina for now."

"Alright."

"I'll text her in the morning." Eddie shrugged and went back to sleep. Fabian wrote the dream in a notebook from his bedside table so he wouldn't forget.

The next morning, Fabian texted Nina to come downstairs early, knowing she always left her phone on for emergency Sibuna texts. He and Eddie sat at the table, Fabian drumming his fingers on the notebook. Nina came downstairs looking tired and confused.

"What's so urgent?" She asked, rubbing her eyes. "And where's everyone else?"

"We don't want to tell the others yet because it may just be us being paranoid." Eddie said.

"What is it?" Fabian flipped through the notebook and placed it in front of Nina.

"I had this dream last night." Nina admitted. "Same people and everything."

"Did anyone else have a weird dream last night?" Amber asked, coming downstairs. "About..."

"Camelot?" Eddie asked. "Yeah."

"Did everybody have that dream?" Nina asked.

"If it's about Camelot and me being Arthur then probably." Jerome said walking from his room. "Because me and Alfie had it."

"So did Joy, Patricia and I." Mara said.

"You too?" Trudy asked.

"What does it mean?" Fabian asked.

"It means." Victor said from the stairs. "Camelot is returning."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you mean Camelot is returning?" Nina questioned.

"I have heard many prophecies of the return of Camelot." Victor explained. "It is said that, when it shall emerge again, the ones of significance would begin to remember."

"So, what you're saying is, Im King Arthur?" Jerome asked.

"It seems so. And Fabian is Merlin. Contrary to what the books say, he was Arthur's servant, but had saved his life many times."

"This doesn't make sense." Mara said. "I'm Guinevere, queen of Camelot? How is any of this possible?"

"I had suspicions when I met each of you." Victor admitted. "I knew it was nearly time for the return of the great kingdom of Camelot."

"The only thing I don't get," Eddie said. "Who were the other people?"

"Yeah, there were four men I've never met before." Amber said.

"Percival, Leon, Lancelot and Mordred." Patricia said. "Who were they?"

"I've met them." Fabian admitted. "They actually go to school with us. I guess you guys just never noticed them before."

"Speaking of school." Trudy said. "You lot should be getting ready. You've got to be there soon."

"We will continue this conversation later." Victor said. "Fabian, bring the other four."

"Of course." Fabian promised.

As Fabian walked to his locker, he passed the four who were in the dream. Adrian Blake, Alex Morgan, Brian Falcon, and Chuck Grey. They looked at him strangely, as they had, of course, had the dream too.

"Rutter!" Adrian called. "Wait up!"

"Let me guess, Camelot?" Fabian asked.

"How'd you know?" Alex asked.

"Just come to Anubis house after school and everything will be explained."

"What ever man." Chuck said, walking away.

Nina tapped her pencil on the table in history. Was this another mystery she had to solve? Why were they part of this? Questions buzzed through her mind she and almost didn't here when the teacher asked her why Cleopatra married Caesar.

"Miss Martin?" She asked, getting impatient.

"Oh, Cleopatra married Caesar to gain power in Greece." She said as if it were a question.

"Correct." She sighed and went back to her thoughts.

By the time the final bell rang, everyone involved just wanted to figure out what was going on.

Trudy met them at the door with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" Fabian asked.

"It's Victor." She cried. "He had a heart attack."

"Where is he?" Jerome asked.

"He's been taken to the hospital. But the doctor said there's almost no chance he'll make it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, what is going on?" Adrian questioned.

"At this point I don't know." Fabian admitted.

"What was with the dream last night?" Alex asked.

"Victor was supposed to tell us." Mara explained.

"All we know is that, apparently, were all part of the second coming of Camelot." Nina said.

"So were all members of the round table?" Chuck asked.

"All except Patricia Joy and Amber." Fabian said. "And you Brian."

"What do you mean?" Brian asked. "I was at the round table in the dream."

"In the legend, Mordred was a spy for Morgana who infiltrated the round table and gained the trust of Arthur, only to kill him."

"I just got a call." Trudy said, rushing into the room. "Victor is dead."

It hit the Anubis residence hard. Victor, gone forever. Sure he was a prat at times, but he didn't deserve to die.

"Adrian, Alex, Brian, Chuck, I think it's time you go." Trudy said solemnly.

"This conversations not over." Brian swore. "I need more information. We all do." They stood from their seats and left. Leaving the Anubis residence to mourn.

* * *

Sorry it's short. Major writers block. But I hope I gave you feels


	4. Chapter 4

"What are we going to do now?" Nina asked Trudy.

"I've called a funeral home. His funeral will be next week." She explained.

"Do they know what happened to him?" Mara asked. "What caused it?"

"It was strange. They said it was as if he was stabbed in his heart. But I was with him all day. No one could have came in and done that. There was also no wound showing it. Just on his heart."

"Wait a minute." Fabian said. "In the legends, Uther was killed when he  
Was stabbed in the heart. That means it all coming true."

"What does all this mean?" Eddie asked "why are we all suddenly being thrown into this?"

"We know as much as you." Nina said. "All I understand from any of this is all of us are from Camelot. Brian, Fabian, Patricia, Amber, Joy and I have magic. Half of us turn out to be evil and people are going to die because of this." There were tears streaming down Nina's face. Everything was being thrown at her at once and she didn't know what to make of any of it. None of them did. Fabian pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Did she say magic?" Amber asked.

"Yes. Morgause, Morgana, Mordred Merlin, Freya, and Nimueh all practiced magic." Mara explained. "Actually, Morgana, Merlin, and Freya were born with it."

"I'm going to go make some tea." Trudy said. "Would anyone else like some?" There was a collective yes throughout the room. Trudy nodded and went to the kitchen.

"I'll help." Joy said, following close behind.


End file.
